


Let It Go

by KalaLouise



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaLouise/pseuds/KalaLouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Luna/Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon by Celestia, what happened once she realized where she was? </p><p>Third Person/Luna POV. <br/>One-shot. <br/>I just wrote this for fun, because I always wondered! Inspired by the song 'Let It Go' from Disney's Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

Luna shook her head, blinking.  
She gasped, slowly realizing that she had been trapped inside the moon.  
The Element of Harmony that her sister, Celestia, had used, had stripped Luna of her Nightmare Moon persona, as well as banish her to her lunar prison.  
Now, Luna was all alone.  
She gazed down at Equestria, just able to make out the shapes of the different lands.  
“What have I done?” She whispered to herself, the memories of what had happened flooding her mind.  
She hung her head and let a tear slide down her nose as she ambled slowly up a slope of one of the moon’s craters.  
It was deathly silent, apart from an odd, un-earthly wind blowing through Luna’s mane. It was a little chilly, but the cold had never bothered Luna.  
Not a hoofprint could be seen on the moon’s surface as she walked on, her head down.  
The forcefield that Celestia had cast around the moon to imprison her sister, glowed brightly as a constant reminder of her isolation.

Once inside the crater, Luna lowered herself to the ground and sobbed for a moment.  
Everyone knew.  
The jealousy that had lain inside Luna for so long towards her elder sister had built up so much and had released a literal monster.  
Luna hadn’t been able to conceal or control it any longer.  
Her subjects would forever fear her.

And then Luna was hit with a thought; ‘I can’t change what has happened’, she pondered, ‘I can never go back.’  
She stood up again and cantered up the slope of the crater, back on to the moon’s surface, gazing down at Equestria, and noticed for the first time how small it looked from a distance.  
It looked so small and pathetic, she thought.  
Her worries soon faded as she realized that although she couldn’t change the past, she could start again.   
Filled with this new confidence, she reared up and galloped along the moon’s surface, embracing her freedom, and eventually skidded to a halt, stopping right in the centre.  
“If Celestia is banishing me here for eternity, then I may as well make the most of it.” She decided. “No rules, no right or wrong…I’m free to rule over my own Kingdom!”   
Luna summoned all the power she could muster, and a blue flash shot out of her horn, and from the ground, a dark purple palace began to rise.  
Luna flew upwards, adding the finishing touches to her new home, right up to the turrets.  
It was perfect, but a few things were missing…She could hardly rule her own Kingdom if she had no subjects, could she?  
Of course, she and Celestia had been taught all kinds of spells by their parents and various Alicorn tutors over the span of their lives, but to use this one…Well, that would be considered dark magic.  
She hesitated for a moment…  
‘What do I have to be afraid of up here?’ She thought to herself.  
Her mind was made up.  
Grinning to herself, she cast the spell…  
Dark colored ponies started appearing all over the moon’s surface, along with dark colored buildings.   
But Luna was still unsatisfied, and cast more dark magic spells;  
A Pegasus-drawn chariot, guards, hoofponies, soldiers…All under the influence of her dark powers.  
Finally, Luna was satisfied, and stood inside her dark palace, catching her breath.  
She looked down at herself and frowned in disgust.  
Casting another spell, Luna covered herself in a dark blue light, her Nightmare Moon attire returning once more, and grinned to herself.  
She felt completely powerful now…She was finally in charge of her own life, of her own subjects’ lives, like she had wanted to be for so long.  
The dark magic she had used had given her such a thrill, and had made her all the more power-hungry.  
The old Luna was gone. And she wasn’t coming back!  
Her ears pricked up as she heard chanting.  
They were calling for her…Their Queen!  
Luna walked to the balcony, and looked down.  
“Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon!” Everypony was chanting.  
Upon seeing her at the balcony they all cheered.  
Luna excitedly hurried down the staircase, flying instead of galloping, collecting and composing herself as she reached the double doors.  
Opening them, she strode out purposefully.  
The guards bowed to her and flanked her as she strode down the path.  
Ponies parted like the Red Sea and bowed to her.  
As a Princess in Equestria, ponies had bowed to her then, but never had they WORSHIPPED her!  
She relished it, and held her head high.  
Reaching the end of the pathway, Luna reared up, tossing her head upwards, a light shooting out of her horn, staying inside of the forcefield, and causing an unnatural storm over the moon as her brainwashed subjects cheered.

Back down in a now-sleepy Equestria, Celestia, who was still grieving for her sister, noticed a spark above the moon from the corner of her eye, and looked up.  
She gasped in realization…Nightmare Moon’s dark reign was FAR from over…


End file.
